


More than Words

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [40]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Band, Erotica, F/M, Human AU, Music, Music Playlist, Oral Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Imagine person A is a musician. Your OTP has sex while person B’s music playlist plays in the background. Person A realises most of the songs are their songs.Bonus: Person B is embarrassed by this, while person A thinks it’s cute.





	More than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts), [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/gifts), [MagicalStranger1313](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MagicalStranger1313).



Bog sat with his back to the door of the bedroom. Barefoot, he wore only a pair of jeans and nothing else, unless one counted the guitar on his lap. Bog King's back was long, lean, well muscled, and heavily tattooed. 

He was strumming a tune, singing softly—just barely above a whisper—one on his feet was up on its ball, his long toes digging into the carpet while he just barely bounced that foot. 

He was working on a new song for Marianne, a gift for her. She knew he was putting together on a new song, she just didn't know that the song was for her yet. It was to be a surprise for their upcoming anniversary. It had only been three weeks since they became a “couple” so it wasn't exactly an 'anniversary.' Heck, tonight was going to be the first time he stayed over at her place since they usually spent the nights over at his apartment. Having him stay the night at her place was a big step for Marianne, one that he understood. After her last boyfriend...fiance...had betrayed her, trust hadn't come easily for her. But now she was really opening up to him and Bog wanted to express to her how much he loved her, how much her trust in him made him feel and to let her know that her trust wasn't misplaced. He would never break her heart. That was what this song he was working on meant; it was a gift to tell her that he loved her, and that he understood. He wasn't sure if he was making any sense, even to himself...love was a funny thing. 

Bog was so involved in the song that he didn't noticed when Marianne walked into the bedroom. She had just stepped out of the shower and was wearing only a pair of panties along with one of Bog's t-shirts. The shirt hung down to her knees making her look even smaller. Her wet hair had been towel dried so that the short locks stuck up in a variety of directions. She was running her fingers through her hair when she walked in and saw him sitting on her bed. 

She had unintentionally moved silently on bare feet, but then she had stopped short at the sound of Bog playing. Marianne leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest, watching him, the movement of muscles in his lean muscled back while he played his guitar, the soft melody, accompanied by the hushed tones of his voice seemed to move around her like an embrace. Her heart clenched for a moment as emotions burned behind her eyes. She closed her eyes listening to the sound of his voice. Bog's voice washed over her, a warm, sexual caress against her ears and skin. She opened her eyes to watch him, running her tongue over the bottom of her top teeth as she stared at his back. The man was drop dead gorgeous. He had the whole “bad boy musician” thing going in spades and she really liked it. 

The tattoos covered both his arms, arched over his shoulders and continued down his spine where the tangle of thorns and vines that made up his arm tattoos, spread out turning into two sets of what resembled dragonfly wings which spread out from the complicated spine tattoo to wrap around his ribs. She knew without seeing them at the moment, that the tattoos also arched over his pecs descending to a point just between his pecs, where the thorny vines turned into a cage that was holding a bleeding heart. Thus his band's name, The King's Dead Heart. 

The band's music had been what first attracted Marianne to Bog. She had adored their music, the sound of Bog's voice, the quality of the songs, each of them about the lie of love, the heartbreak of caring, the pain of broken trust. His music had spoken to her. She had gone to as many of their concerts as she could in the local area. But then the day came when she had actually met Bog. The man had stolen her heart almost instantly...which had surprised her, especially considering her views on love at the time matched his views...love was evil, chaotic and anyone who believed in love was just asking for trouble. 

But now...they were together, a couple....both of them in love with the other and now she could not imagine life without him. She was more than simply happy, she was fully and completely in love, even after just knowing him a short time. 

As Bog sang, Marianne walked the rest of the way into the room, easing herself onto the bed. Bog stopped singing for a moment though he didn't stop playing his guitar. He glanced over his shoulder at her when Marianne started to walk on her knees across the bed toward him. 

“Don't stop on my account,” she whispered sliding up behind him, then with a grin, she walked her fingers up his back before she wrapped her arms around his chest. Her tongue snaked out to run up the slope of his neck. 

Bog groaned at the caress. She knew what her fingers up his spine did to him. Bog growled softly when she licked his neck. “Hmmm...Marianne....” 

“Yes?” She continued to lick and suck at his neck pressing her body against his back. 

“You know what that does to me, don't you tough girl?” Bog stopped playing his guitar leaning back against her. 

“Maybe I do...maybe I don't...want to tell me?” She giggled as she traced his ear with her tongue. Bog set his guitar on the floor and twisted around, lying back on the bed while tugging her with him. Marianne giggled lying across his chest. 

“Hmm, you feel so warm...” she purred rubbing her nose against his chest before sliding down to nibble at his stomach. 

Bog laughed. “That tickles!” 

“Oh it does does it?” Marianne nibbled more, soft tender caresses of her teeth that had Bog chuckling. She came back up and settled her chin on his chest again. 

Bog gave her a contented smile reaching out to run his fingers through her short damp hair, watching the way the brown locks flipped and curled. 

“Oh, I found this on the floor and I wasn't sure what it was...” Bog reached over and picked up a tiny remote. 

Marianne laughed. “It's a stereo remote.” She rolled off of him and onto her back, resting her head in the crook of his arm and pointed across the room to her stereo. “It's a bit old fashioned, but it's a CD player and—see the speakers in the corners.” 

Now that Bog was looking for them, he saw the speakers mounted in the corners of the room. 

“My Dad put them up for me. I like to sleep with music playing. Does that bother you?” Marianne asked, turning her head to look at him with concern. 

Bog frowned. “Does that mean you haven't been sleeping well over at my place?” 

“Oh no, I can sleep without it; I just prefer it. I've been sleeping just fine at your place,” Marianne added with a grin, rolling onto her side and wrapping an arm around his chest. 

“I should put one of these up at my place for you,” Bog murmured thoughtfully. Marianne was about to protest, but Bog continued speaking. “What do you have on at the moment?” 

She frowned. “Not really sure actually.” 

Bog grinned then, held the remote up, and pressed the button. The stereo came to life, soft blue lights flashed on and the first song that came up was a Lana Del Rey song, Body Electric. Bog smiled at that. He set the remote back down on the bedside table just as Marianne rolled on top of him, her shapely legs straddling his hips. She didn't say anything, just ran the palms of her hands up over his chest. Bog groaned as he arched his back slightly into her touch. Marianne rolled her hands down again, then back up and Bog's body rolled with her touch. 

Marianne began to rock her hips against him. The flimsy layer of her panties was only a thin barrier between them. She moaned as the texture of his jeans rubbed against her, stimulating her, turning her hot and bothered, prompting her to rock her hips against his swelling erection even more vigorously. She moaned a little louder, pressing her hands to his stomach and rocked her pelvis over his jean clad groin. 

Bog shuddered and reached forward to press his hands against her hips, his thumbs rubbing over the soft flesh of her stomach. She could feel the pull of his jeans as his erection began to become harder, which was helping her rubbing, increasing the pleasure of feeling him pressing between her legs. Bog watched her, his teeth pressed into his bottom lip, his gaze heated while he watched the way her body swayed against him. The loose t-shirt she wore bunched up as his hands traveled up the sides of her torso. The sensual arch of her back, her slightly open plum-colored lips, the shadow against the t-shirt of her perfect breasts, the nipples hard and erect. She is a goddess, he thought. Bog pushed up on her t-shirt, not wanting to stop her at all, but he hoped she would get the hint—which she did. Marianne crossed her arms, catching the shirt in each hand before she slowly pulled the garment up and over her head, then tossed it away. 

Bog hissed in a breath as the light from the bedside lamp danced over her creamy skin. She was beautiful. Her rubbing became more intense and her fingers dug into his stomach while she panted. 

“Come for me Marianne...” Bog's voice was slightly hoarse. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She groaned, rubbing herself against him, harder, faster...her breath was becoming more and more rapid. “Oh Bog. Oh Bog!” 

The music on the stereo changed just as Marianne cried out. “Uhhhh!!” 

Hissing between teeth clenched in pleasure, Bog pressed his fingers into her hips holding her down while she jerked, and groaned out her orgasm. Bog was breathing hard with want, when he thought he heard something strange about the music, but he was too distracted by Marianne to put it together. He was about to say something when Marianne hurriedly scooted down, her agile fingers working the buttons of his jeans. She slipped each button free of the button-fly jeans, easing the material back. Bog moaned softly; he was hard as a rock from her using him. Marianne grinned upon seeing his erection, still held in place by his boxers. Immediately she dropped her mouth down onto him, hot breath transferring through the cloth while her lips worked over the trapped member. 

Bog's hips jerked and he groaned out her name. “Marianne...” 

She smiled then. Bog groaning her named was the sexiest song in the world, next to the sound of him climaxing. She ran her teeth along his bound length feeling his erection jerk and Bog hissed again. 

“Hmmm...” Marianne giggled. 

Bog lifted his head to look down at her, easing his hands into her hair. She loved his hands, the hands of an artist, long, sensual and he was good with them too! She wrapped her fingers around the waist band of his jeans and boxers, tugging them past his hips. Rising up a little, Bog groaned when she pulled his pants down, fully exposing his erection. Marianne made a happy moan at the sight of him bared before her. She bit her bottom lip as she glanced up toward Bog, who was watching her with his intense blue eyes framed by thick black lashes. She grinned at him, licking her lips just before she wrapped her hand around his shaft, loving the silken feel of him in her hand. Bog groaned at her touch. The firm feel of her hand around him was thrilling, but when she started stroking him, he jerked with pleasure. Bog groaned deeper, pressing his teeth into his bottom lip, his eyes rolling close for a moment, arching his head back against the pillows. 

“I love you...” she whispered as she brought her lips to the head of his erection and while she pumped with one hand, her tongue explored the smooth texture at the head of his member, glancing up once to make sure Bog was watching her. He shifted position to lean back on his elbows, his expression a cross between pain and ecstasy watching the way she used her tongue on him. Marianne beamed. His expression was enough to make her climax...those deep blue eyes, the tip of his tongue trapped between this teeth...he was gorgeous. 

While the music played in the background, part of Bog's mind registered that he knew the song, but he was too occupied by her mouth sliding up and down his shaft to fully connect that the song currently playing was one of his from an earlier album. All he could focus on was the feel of her tongue twirling around his shaft or the sweet, slow pull of her lips when she sucked him into her mouth. 

Watching Marianne, that coy grin on her lips, the sparkle in her eyes, had Bog struggling to control his body. He could have climaxed so easily. She was sexy. No, he realized, sexy was too simple a word to describe the sensual creature that was currently driving him crazy. 

She bobbed her head a few times, taking him as deeply into her mouth as she could, sliding her tongue along the backside of his erection, up and down, her lips pressed hard to him while she pulled upward with her lips, her hand following. 

Bog shuddered. “God Marianne. Oh God, you need to stop...” Bog's fingers dug into the bedspread, his head falling back. 

But she didn't; she wanted to taste him. 

For a split second she was thrown off when she heard Bog's sensual singing voice low in the background...and then she realized what had still been in the stereo...a mixed CD that she had made a long time ago, before she actually met Bog...a CD that consisted almost entirely of his band's music. 

Marianne flushed bright red...because here she was...sucking on the guy she had had a crush on for a long time, his voice singing in the background while she gave him a blow-job....embarrassing? Oh, just a little... 

She pushed the thoughts aside since Bog hadn't seemed to notice and continued to suck, pull and lick, completely enjoying herself. She could feel Bog trembling. Marianne glanced up in order to see the expression on his face, made her whole body ache. 

“Oh Marianne, please stop!!!” Bog pleaded with her. “I'm going to come!” 

His only answer to his plea was to feel her smile. With that he jerked, crying out. “MARIANNE!” 

She felt the hot blast of liquid hit the back of her throat. She swallowed continuing her sucking and licking until Bog flopped back, his body jerking, deep moans of pleasure greeting her continued licking. 

Finally she let him go. When she released him, Bog gasped. “Oh God Marianne...God...” 

She giggled. “Did you like that?” 

Bog pushed himself back up to his elbows again in order to see her face. “Oh yeah...” 

She grinned sitting up on her knees, wiggling slowly, shoving her panties down, then rolling onto her side Marianne kicked them off before turning back to crawl up his body. 

Her voice was a heated hiss. “Show me how much you liked it...” 

Bog grinned. “Oh I will.” Bog grabbed her, pulling her up. He brought his legs up (kicking off the jeans in the process) and laid Marianne against his thighs. He held her there, while with his other hand, he reached behind him. With a little effort he managed to move the pillows under his head in order to lift his head and shoulders up some. Then he yanked her forward, his mouth instantly covering her sex. His long tongue slid up, from the bottom of her vagina all the way up to her clitoris in one long stroke. 

Marianne gasped loudly in surprise, reaching around to lock her arms under his thighs. This was a completely new position and it was creating a whole lot of new sensations. 

Bog hummed against her. “Mmmmm...” causing Marianne's eyes to nearly cross. “Oh God, Bog!” 

He chuckled using the tip of his tongue to explore and stroke the area of her clitoris, making Marianne's eyes cross yet again. She arched her back and thrust her hips toward his waiting mouth, while her head rested for a moment against his knees. His hands dug deeper into the flesh of her hips, yanking her closer, which allowed him to suck on her clitoris with more vigor. Marianne whimpered, thrusting her pelvis in gentle jerking motions toward his mouth. Oh God, he was so good with that mouth!! 

She jerked with an exclamation. “BOG!!” climaxing suddenly when his teeth gently caressed over the swollen nub of her clitoris. 

“BOG!! Oh Bog!!” Her head dropped back, the orgasm sending a rippling wave of pleasure through her body, her hands moved to grab his hips tightening into a bruising grip. One of Bog's hands snaked up her torso grasping her breast for a moment before his fingers zeroed in on her nipple which he rolled between thumb and forefinger, his lips continuing the deep intimate kiss against her sex. 

She was going to die. There was no way one woman could stand this much great sex without expiring. She was sure of it. 

Marianne found that breathing was difficult while Bog's tongue continued to slide over her in long gradual licks with the flat of his tongue. Her hips weaved in time with the flow of his tongue and the sound of his voice singing in the background, adding to the intensity of her pleasure. 

Bog grinned at her reactions, pleased with himself. She made him feel handsome, strong, desirable. He tugged her hips a little closer, his tongue delving deeper as he groaned against her; she tasted like honey to him. Her weaving hips, the shuddering breaths she kept taking, just the way she was leaning back, exposing all of herself to him, the trust that Marianne had in him, had Bog becoming hard again. Especially when he glanced up to see the complete abandon in her features. 

That was the moment he realized why the music kept coming back to him and tickling his ear—it was his own voice he was hearing and it had been for nearly the whole time they were having sex. Her playlist was almost exclusively Bog's band... 

He chuckled which sent a whole new series of vibrations into Marianne's core, bringing her to climax once more. 

“God Bog!! I need you—please, please I need you...” Marianne begged while her hips kept moving against his mouth. He grinned and dropped his legs, taking away her support before dumping her onto her back at the same time with a playful chuckle. 

“Mmm...Marianne...” He purred her name, licking his lips before he sat back on his knees. He lifted one of her legs, running that same wicked tongue along the soft skin behind her knee. Marianne giggled and squirmed. “That tickles!” 

Bog grinned with interest. “Mm...really?” 

He licked again, tickling her; she tried to wiggle away. “Hey!” She laughed at him. 

Bog gave her a mischievous grin. “I notice that your playlist is mostly my music...” He waggled his thick brows at her, nibbling on her leg. 

Marianne stared at him. Despite everything they had just been doing to each other, this...her playlist...made her blush. 

“Yeah...well...so.” She folded her arms across her chest in defiance, but her rosy red cheeks gave away her embarrassment. 

Bog grinned. “I think it's sweet and cute, like you. I'm pleased you like my music.” 

Marianne gave him a kittenish grin. “I like a lot of other things about you too.” 

Now it was Bog's turn to blush. “Oh you do, do you?” 

Giggling Marianne nodded. “Uh-huh.” 

Bog's eyes, they were just so damn blue and when they were having sex his eyes just glowed, Marianne thought. He was looking at her right now like he wanted to eat her...again. He gave her a lopsided grin, reaching down off the side of the bed to grab his jeans, fumbling for a moment one handed to get his wallet and the condom inside. He tore the package open with his teeth, his eyes never leaving her face as he rolled it on. Marianne was trembling slightly with the anticipation of having him inside her...to feel the luxurious pleasure of them being one. 

Bog pressed her leg against his shoulder with one hand, while with the other he adjusted his new erection, then gradually pressed himself inside her. 

Marianne whimpered. 

“Oh Bog...oh, you feel so good!” 

Bog let out a slow breath as he embedded himself in her. His eyes were closed, his mouth open just slightly as he shuddered. His breath was coming in short pants, his long fingers pressing into her knee. Marianne watched him as she squeezed him with her inner muscles, staring at how beautiful he was, especially when he was fucking. God, the man is amazing, she thought. 

When his hips started to move, in, out, the wet, warm sound of his shaft moving in and out, in, out, in , out...Marianne thought again that she might die. 

“I love you Bog...I love you...” Marianne groaned reaching up to run her hands down his stomach. 

Bog grinned down at her showing his crooked teeth, his eyes dancing with happiness. 

“I love you too, my tough girl,” he replied breathlessly. 

Bog dropped her leg, leaning down to gather her in his arms, his hips thrusting, in and out until Marianne felt that warm quiver in the pit of her stomach that signaled she was about to come...the quivering rolled through her body sending wave after wave of warm climactic pleasure through her very soul. 

She uttered Bog's name repeatedly on her lips. “Bog, Bog, Bog....” 

Bog pressed his forehead against hers. 

He came with a jerk of his hips, pressing into her as deeply as he could. “Uhh...Marianne...I love you...forever...” 

* 

They both laid there panting until Marianne giggled. “You're getting HEAVY!” 

Bog mumbled something against her neck that she didn't understand. 

“Bog? What?” Marianne tried to move him, but it was like having a long, slim boulder on top of her. “You need to move.” Marianne gave him a shove gigging. 

Bog moved his face just enough so he could speak against her ear. “I can't, you are a succubus and I have no energy. I can't move. I am that stone that can't be rolled up that hill...I'm a victim of a succubus.” 

“Oh haha!” Marianne snarled and shoved at his shoulders. 

Bog laughed. “Fine, fine...I guess since you ARE my biggest fan...” Bog grinned pushing up onto his hands to grin down at her. 

Marianne blushed. “Don't get a big head.” 

Bog brushed his lips against hers. “Thank you Marianne.” 

She frowned looking confused. “For what?” 

“For supporting me...even when you didn't know me yet.” Bog smiled, his love for her clear in his eyes. 

Marianne reached up to stroke his cheek. “I will always believe in you.” 

“I love you Marianne.” Bog kissed her. 

When he pulled away Marianne whispered. “I love you too, my Bog King.”


End file.
